Jennifer Tilly (Fictionalized)
Jennifer Tilly is the fictionalized version of herself. She is the target of Tiffany's soul transference and voodoo pregnancy of Glen and Glenda. Biography Seed of Chucky: Jennifer is sick of Hollywood not respecting her and taking her seriously. She hears from her agent Joan of a new director, Redman, who plans to bring an intelligent actress to his movie about the Virgin Mary. When she goes to the audition, she is turned down for Redman's first choice, Julia Roberts. Determined to ensure that Julia does not get the role, she seduces Redman to get him back to her estate, though to the disgust of Joan. Joan, for trying to interfere, is reluctantly fired by Jennifer and told to leave as Redman arrives. As they are about to engage, she watches in horror as Redman is knocked unconscious. From behind the couch emerges Tiffany, asking for Jennifer's autograph. Although she tries to flee, she is knocked out with one of her film awards. Chucky and Tiffany had, unknowingly to Jennifer, been planning to use her and Redman as their new bodies. In order to get Glen's soul into a human body, Chucky's semen is inserted by Tiffany into Jennifer so she can bear a child for Glen to use. As the two awake the next morning, unaware of the events of the night before, Jennifer suddenly experiences morning sickness and realizes that she is pregnant. She tells Redman over dinner, because she believes that the baby is his, but Redman says he isn't because he had a vasectomy, which leaves Jennifer very confused. Redman sees no interest in her anymore, and claims that he can't hire her if she's pregnant. As she leaves the dinner room, he is killed and hidden upstairs by Tiffany in a burst of anger. Jennifer is attacked by Chucky and tied to her bed, to soon be joined by her limousine driver Stan, who is also secretly in love with her. Since Redman was killed, he is now the replacement body for Chucky. Because of the voodoo powers keeping Chucky alive, Jennifer's pregnancy is accelerated and she quickly gives birth to twins. Glen does have a separate soul, Glenda, so it works out. However, contradictory to their original plan, Chucky chooses to stay a doll forever. Tiffany, furious with his decision, tries to leave with Glen, but Chucky attempts to kill Jennifer only to have Stan take the knife instead. Hearing police sirens in the distance, the dolls are forced to flee, with Jennifer being taken by the police to the hospital. Tiffany follows Jennifer, and drugs her while she is distracted. While saying the chant to possess Jennifer, Chucky bursts through the door and axes Tiffany in the head. Tiffany falls to the floor and says her farewell to Glen before she seemingly dies. However, since she finished the chant before getting axed, it is at this moment her soul passes into Jennifer Tilly's body, killing Jennifer in the process. Jennifer's Fate: Jennifer's body is now completely taken over by Tiffany. She appears in other films but Jennifer's soul is still deceased, leaving her body for Tiffany to use until her death. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters